


Dark Betrayal

by QueenOfDarkDesire



Series: Dark Mate [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Biting, Captivity, Claiming, Crying, Cum And Spit Used As Lube, Established Relationship, Fisting, Force supression, Forced Submission, Gags, Humilliation, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nonconsensual Oral Sex, Nonconsensual Rough Sex, Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read the tags!, Restraints, Secretly Dark Obi-wan., Slapping, Spanking, Taunting, Very Bad Fic, Violence, Whipping, hurt anakin, nonconsensual anal sex, omega Anakin, pheremones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDarkDesire/pseuds/QueenOfDarkDesire
Summary: A chance to get away from the stress of the war turns into a nightmare when Obi-wan reveals his secret dark side during a meditative retreat.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Dark Mate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939882
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	Dark Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blazing_Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Darkness/gifts), [Demi_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/gifts).



> First of all I want to say sorry for taking so long to post another story. Unfortunately, I have been dealing with writer's block.
> 
> Anyway, I have absolutely no idea where this came from, but I love it! Honestly, I have no clue what inspired this story. But I fully intend on continuing it as a series of evil Obi-wan fics.
> 
> Fair warning, it is very dark! But if that’s your thing, you should enjoy it.

He never saw it coming, never suspected anything was amiss. 

One second he was walking off the ship, blissfully anticipating the long overdue time alone with his Mate ... 

The next he was crumpling to his knees as a wave of alpha pheromones overwhelmed his senses. Anakin gasped in shock, his body shaking under the brutal pheremonal assault. He stared at Obi-wan with a look of incomprehension when he saw the dark, twisted smile on his face.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Obi-wan continued to release his pheromones as he watched intently as Anakin whined in distress from the floor. The look of fear in his eyes was arousing when he lifted the Force suppression collar in his hands. “I couldn’t take you when you first presented as an Omega, it would have been ... improper.” 

He was barely conscious now as the Alpha knelt down beside him and reached out to lock the collar tightly around his neck. He whimpered at the sudden loss of his connection to the Force. Only then did the flood of pheremones stop, his breath shook as Anakin sobbed. Before he had a chance to recover the Alpha stood and released a flow of lightning from his hand, watching as Anakin screamed as his body writhed at the powerful burst of electricity. 

It seemed to go on forever. A violent flow of agony without end. He howled and shrieked on the floor, his body twisting and convulsing uncontrollably. All the while, through the steady flow of lightning, he could see Obi-wan smiling cruelly. That was the last thing he saw, before his vision blurred and faded to darkness.

As his body went limp, the dark Jedi stopped his lightning and lifted his Mate into his arms and carried him into the secret base he’d taken them to. He’d insisted on making the arrangements for their ‘meditative retreat’ and had set the coordinates himself when they had left. Anakin had never known that he had told the Council they were going to Naboo. He hadn’t asked where they were going either, he’d been more than happy to leave their destination as a surprise. And what a surprise it had been! The exhilarating thrill that filled him was extraordinary. He’d imagined this moment a thousand times, but the reality of it was far more than he had ever _dreamed_. 

The base was hidden underground on a planet deep in Wildspace. It was simple, consisting of a lounge room and the bedroom, which was separated into two areas. A large open, metal floored BDSM area with stocks, spanking and fucking benches, with chains hanging from the ceiling. All of the BDSM equipment was controlled remotely and retracted into the floor. The second part was for the bed, which was on a raised platform, covered in thick, black carpet. 

As soon as he entered the bedroom, Obi-wan began stripping Anakin of his clothes. He was finished in seconds, the black jedi robes all but ripped from his body. Just the _sight_ of _his_ Omega’s naked form made him moan. 

The Alpha worked quickly, fastening a ring-gag in place before cuffing Anakin’s wrists together from chains hanging from the ceiling. His ankles were cuffed to d-rings screwed into the floor a meter away from the chains. A final chain was clipped to the collar around his neck, pulling his down. When he was finished Anakin was bent over with his arms raised behind his back and his legs spread wide. The end result left him vulnerable, exposed ... and completely at his mercy.

He couldn’t wait. A wicked smile curled his lips, as Obi-wan quickly undressed himself and positioned himself in front of his Mate’s slumped, unconscious form. Holding his head in his hands, the Alpha thrust his cock into the younger man’s wide, open mouth. Groaning in pleasure, Obi-wan instantly set a fast pace, rocking his hips as he shoved his rapidly stiffening member into the Omega’s mouth over and over, and over again. He thrust forward, pausing with an ecstasy filled cry as he came, his body coursing with pleasure. Obi-wan instantly began thrusting again, moving harder and faster than before. Strings of spit clung to his cock every time he pulled out and a wet smacking sound filled his ears every time he shoved back in. The chains rattled with every move he made and his loud moans filled the room. It was exhilarating. This was what he had been waiting for for so long. Obi-wan fisted his fingers in his hair to pull him closer as he came again - this time with a shuddering, breathless gasp of pleasure. 

Just like before, he continued brutally fucking the young Jedi’s face, only pausing for the briefest of moments to push Anakin’s head down, forcing his cock further into his mouth with every thrust. He came for the third time moments later, howling as he shoved his cock hard against the back of Anakin’s throat. 

He stood for a moment, painting as he caught his breath. When he pulled away and released the Omega’s face, his head drooped and a torrential mix of cum and saliva flowed from his mouth to form a pool on the metal floor. 

Obi-wan was moving around to stand behind Anakin when he groaned, the Alpha grinned as he knelt. His timing was perfect! The Alpha swiped his right hand through the puddle of cum and spit and covered the slippery, sticky fluid over his fingers. He didn’t hesitate. As his Mate fully came to, Obi-wan reached between his legs and roughly pushed three of his fingers into his anus. 

Anakin _screamed_ in pain, thrashing against the chains restraining him as he felt the Alpha’s fingers violently thrusting inside him. 

“You should be grateful, Anakin.” Obi-wan said with a laugh, revelling in the pained cries as he pulled his fingers out. He made sure Anakin was able to _see_ him dip his hand back into the mess on the floor, before roughly pushing them back inside. The deafening howl that followed was glorious, “At least I’m preparing you.”

Tears streamed down his face as Anakin hung from the chains, he didn’t know which pain was worse. The brutal _agony_ his mate was inflicting on him? Or the _heartbreaking_ truth of his betrayal. He couldn’t believe that this was Obi-wan. That every tender moment, every soothing embrace, all his whispered words declaring his love had been a lie. He could see it so clearly now, it had all been a perfect manipulation to lead him here ... and he had fallen for it completely. He cried out, brought out of his thoughts when he felt the thrusting fingers give a savage twist.

“That’s what you get for not paying attention,” Obi-wan growled, viciously driving his digits in as deeply as he could. The sound of Anakin’s scream and the sight of his fingers being engulfed by the Omega’s entrance was almost mesmerizing. “I wonder if I can make you take my fist inside you?” 

His eyes went wide, and Anakin shook his head desperately. He sobbed in terror at the thought as he screamed, his attempt to plead with his captor - who he could no longer think of as his Mate - came out mangled and unintelligible though the gag.

The sheer intensity of his fear was incredible! Obi-wan grinned, eyes gleaming as he used his left hand to smear more of the cum and saliva over his right hand - while his fingers were still thrusting inside - to ‘ease’ it’s way into the Omega’s entrance. “You really have no idea how many times I’ve imagined doing this to you,” The Alpha’s eyes closed to savour the shrill, ear piercing shriek as he added his fourth finger in with the other three between harsh, violent thrusts. “There are so many other things I’ve wanted to do to you as well.” He said, slowly twisting his hand with each thrust as he began forcing his thumb in with his fingers. 

His eyes bulged and Anakin _howled,_ struggling madly in the chains as Obi-wan slowly twisted and rotated his hand further and further into his anus, until he had pushed his _whole fist_ inside him! Desperate, sobbing screams tore from his throat, as the Alpha began thrusting his fist, inside his anus. The pain was _unbearable_ , he could feel himself being stretched inside with each movement. 

It was so much better than he had imagined. With every thrust, Obi-wan forced more and more of his arm inside his Mate’s entrance until he was pushing in all the way to his elbow. He watched as his muscles quivered at the intrusion, a sinister smile plastered on his face as he laughed and listened to the agonized screams that followed each deep, forceful thrust. His cock was hard again, pre-cum dripping to the floor. With the last few thrust before he pulled his arm out, the Alpha unclenched his fist and splayed his fingers wide, stretching the Omega even further.

His throat was hoarse from screaming and his body shook with sobs when Obi-wan finally pulled his arm free, and rested his hands on his arse cheeks. There was no warning, or time for relief as Obi-wan’s hard, thick, cock was suddenly and ferociously rammed into his still agonizing, throbbing anus. Anakin _screamed,_ at the searing pain, sobbing, as the Alpha began slapping his arse with each thrust. 

“Oh, you feel amazing!” Even after the ‘preparation’ he’d given with his fisting, the Omega’s warm passage was still tight around his cock. Obi-wan grinned, laughing at Anakin’s mewling cries of pain and distress as he brought his hands down hard over his backside. The skin was already turning a bright, burning red. “A little colour looks good on you,” He said as he quickened the pace of both his slaps and thrusts. “I’ll have to give you a good spanking later, so I can see how dark your arse can go.”

Closing his eyes, Anakin tried to drown out the dark Jedi’s voice. He didn’t want to hear him anymore. There was nothing he could do to block the pain though. It seemed to last a lifetime, Obi-wan moaned with pleasure as he continued to pound into him, again, and again, and again, and again. 

Anger flared when he realised his Mate wasn’t listening to him. He drew back - almost pulling his cock out completely - and snapped his hips forward, driving his full length in deep with one vicious thrust that brought a loud ringing scream from Anakin’s lips. “That’s better.” The Alpha said, laying himself over the Omega’s back. He gripped his shoulders as he thrusted hard and fast and brutally into the tight, hot warmth over, and over, and over again. 

It hurt more than before. The Alpha’s new position gave Obi-wan more leverage, which gave his thrusts more force. Anakin sobbed and screamed through the ring-gag, his face wet with tears. 

The sound of his Mate’s pained cries encouraged him, pushing him into a faster and more frenzied pace as he came closer to relase_

When he came, Obi-wan bit down hard on the left side of the Omega’s neck, he pulled out just before he knotted him and moved, walking around to stand in front of Anakin. He stood still for a moment, panting for breath as he stared into his Mate’s face, delighting in the pain and fear in his eyes. Then he slapped him four times in quick succession, twice on each side of his face. “Don’t you _ever_ ignore me when I’m speaking to you.”

The force of the blows snapped his head from side to side. It was unbelievable. He _dared_ to do this, then had the gall to try to _punish_ him! Just like that, his fear turned to outrage and Anakin glared as he screamed at him ... It was a mistake. A terrible, stupid mistake. The look of pure _fury_ on the Alpha’s face made Anakin cringe. 

Enraged by his defiance, Obi-wan kept his gaze on the Omega’s and held out his hand towards the bedroom door and used the Force to push the red button on the controls. The metal panels around the room instantly slid open and suddenly his hidden BDSM collection. 

The walls were lined with various items; from paddles, floggers and whips, to gags, collars, and a variety of shock rods and other electrical devices. One wall was designated to only sex toys, there were bondage cuffs, spreader bars, dildos, butt plugs and anal beads - all varying in length and thickness, anal hooks, weighted clamps, cock rings, and vibrators.

The terror in Anakin’s eyes was palpable as Obi-wan walked across the room to select one of the whips. Without a moment's pause, he chose a frightening spiked, metal flogger. “You just don’t know when to stop, do you?” He said, ignoring the frantic whining sobs when he made his way back to his Mate’s side. “Maybe this will put you in your place.” With that, Obi-wan raised the flogger and swung, bringing it down over the Omega’s shoulder blades. 

Anakin _screamed_ in agony as the small, razor sharp metal spikes instantly cut into his skin. He didn’t have time to recover or prepare himself before the next strike came, hitting his shoulders just below the last. The next three swinging blows struck down the length of his back, before the Alpha started at his shoulders to work his way down a second time. Every strike tore agonized screams from his throat as the spikes sliced into him again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again. 

He twirled the flogger in his hand, increasing the speed and force as he began to strike randomly over the back of the young Jedi’s body. The tearing sound of the metal spikes smacking against his back and the tortured screams that followed was music to his ears. It was like a glorious melody of metal on flesh and pain. Strike, tear, scream. Strike, tear, scream. Strike, tear, scream. Over, and over, and over, and over, and over again, sending wonderful flashes of pleasure surging through him as he began to laugh.

The sound of the Alpha’s cackling laughter as he howled and screamed with each brutal strike was chilling. He couldn’t remember how long it had been going on now. It seemed like an eternity. Pain blazed through him, intensifying with every blow. 

When his anger finally faded, Obi-wan let the flogger fall to the floor. Anakin’s shoulders and back were covered in cuts. The had blood welled from the wounds, trickled down his sides and had begun to drip to the floor. He was reduced to silent, shaking sobs. His head hanging limply, all fight gone.

The sight of him bloodied and broken sent a flash of arousal through him. Obi-wan moved in front of the Omega again, he buried his fingers in Anakin’s hair and shoved his cock into his wide, open mouth. It was better with him awake. The sound of him coughing and choking on his cock spurred him on, pushing him into a hard, fast pace.

A wave of pleasure surged through him and the Alpha let out a deep, groan. “You’re so good, Anakin...” He gasped between thrusts, “... So perfect.” It didn’t take long for his thrusts to become frenzied and erratic as he neared release, the flogging had aroused him more than he’d realised. He came with one final thrust, his pleasured cry drowning out Anakin’s muffled protest. 

The Alpha stood panting raggedly for a moment, before he pulled back and dropped into a crouch. He lifted his Mate’s head so he could look into his pain filled eyes. “Have you learned your lesson?”

Nodding shakily, Anakin whined and sobbed as tears spilled from his eyes. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. He didn’t understand how the Alpha could have done any of this. Or how he could have hidden it so well. 

“Very well.” Obi-wan used the Force to unlock the cuffs on his wrists and ankles, releasing the Omega from the chains. The chain attached to the collar was disconnected from the floor, leaving the chain dangling from the collar like a leash. He watched dispassionately as his legs gave out and he fell to the floor with a shuddering cry. Then he let out a sigh, eliciting a gasping yelp as he laid his hands on his Mate’s bleeding shoulders. “You’ll thank me in a minute,” Obi-wan said as he drew on the Force to heal him - ensuring that each of the small, ragged cuts scarred, to become a permanent reminder of his punishment. 

Before he took the gag off, he gripped the Omega’s cheeks and ignored the muffled protest as he leaned forward to kiss him. There was nothing romantic about it. It was a long, harsh, forceful kiss. All about power and dominance. 

“I’m going to take this off now,” The Alpha said breathlessly when he finally ended the kiss and pulled back to look into Anakin’s eyes. “Don’t be rude,” He warned as he reached around the back of his head to unbuckle the straps of the gag. 

As the metal ring was pulled from his aching jaw, he raised his head weakly to look up at his Mate fearfully. His voice came out as a trembling croak when he spoke, “Why are you doing this?”

“Why does anyone do anything, Anakin?” Obi-wan asked, trailing the back of his fingers down the Omega’s cheek possessively. “Because I want to.” 

Fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks as Anakin flinched away from the Alpha’s touch, “I loved you.”

“Oh, Anakin.” Obi-wan chuckled softly, smiling as he held the Omega’s face in his hands again. “That’s what made it _so easy_.” His tone was patronizing as he leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead in a mockery of tenderness. 

Desperate sobs shook his body as Anakin looked at him imploringly, trying to find some sign of the man he’d loved. “Please let me go.”

The Alpha’s wide, malicious grin was terrifying. “Now where would be the fun in that?” Obi-wan asked, enjoying the devastated look on the Omega’s face. “You’re _mine_ , Anakin.” His voice was a low, possessive grow. “I will _never_ let you go.” 

It was an impulsive move, unplanned and doomed to fail. Fuelled by a surge of anger, Anakin slammed his head forward in a forceful headbutt that sent his captor reeling back. Staggering to his feet, the Jedi ran for the door. 

He should have known when Obi-wan didn’t follow or try to stop him, should have realised that he would have taken measures to ensure he couldn’t escape. As soon as he stepped outside the bedroom door, the collar around his neck activated. The electric shock sent him crashing to his knees with an agonized scream.

When he tried to move back inside, he suddenly found himself pushed back. He was shoved away from the bedroom door for several meters, until his back hit the wall of the lounge area behind him. When he looked up, Obi-wan stood in the middle of the bedroom with his hand held out towards him. Blood dripped from his nose and his expression was murderous. 

“Please!” He howled as his body convulsed from the intensity of the surge of electricity, the pain was excruciating. The Alpha didn’t answer him. He stood in silent fury, watching him scream as the collar shocked him.

As his vision began to darken, Anakin suddenly found himself dragged back into the bedroom. The moment he passed through the door, the collar deactivated and he sagged with relief, gasping as he lay trembling on the floor. 

“Come here.”

The sheer ferocity in those two words was frightening and he knew that his punishment for his failed escape would be far more painful than the last. He cringed, shaking his head as he curled into a ball in a futile attempt to protect himself. 

When he didn’t immediately do as he was told, the dark Jedi scowled furiously. “I said _come here_ , Anakin.” He snarled, sending a short burst of lightning that made the Omega _screech_ and writhe in pain. “Don’t make me tell you again.”

His legs were shaking too badly to stand, forcing him to resort to _crawling_ across the floor. It was humiliating and terrifying, but he knew what was coming was going to be worse. 

Raw fury burned through him as Obi-wan stared into his Mate’s terror filled face, watching as he crawled to him. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his chest heaving with sobs as he slowly knelt at his feet. He was right to be afraid. A thousand different punishments ran through his mind, each more painful and more extreme than the last.

That was when the Alpha realised he couldn’t discipline the Omega now, not without running the risk of killing him. He didn’t speak - _couldn’t_ speak without losing control - as he grabbed the chain dangling from Anakin’s neck and _dragged_ him to the bed, ignoring his pained, choking cries. He drew the chain through the d-ring attached to the wall beside the bed and kept pulling until the chain was taunt. 

The d-ring was two feet off the floor, the chain was so short that he was forced to kneel. The collar was pulled tight against his throat. It wasn’t enough to really choke him, but it was very uncomfortable. 

As he gasped for breath Anakin looked up at the Alpha fearfully, “Plea--” A savage backhand cut him off and left him dazed. 

“ _Shut your mouth_.” Obi-wan growled, his nostrils flared as he barely contained his fury. The sight of the Omega trembling at his feet did little to placate him. “You’ll stay like this until I’m ready to deal with you.” With one final enraged look at his Mate, he spun on his heel and strode from the bedroom.

The door slid closed and Anakin was left alone. He broke down, completely terrified and utterly heartbroken as he closed his eyes tightly and sobbed uncontrollably. His Mate - the man he had loved with all his heart - was a monster. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I’m evil. I left it on a cliffhanger. I would have loved to continue going ... But I honestly have no idea what to have Obi-wan do to punish Anakin. So if anyone has suggestions, let me know.
> 
> i can't wait to see what everyone thinks of my evil Obi-wan.


End file.
